The present disclosure generally relates to footwear, and more specifically with footwear having a layered engagement structure.
Although many different types of footwear have been available to consumers, footwear construction has remained relatively constant. Generally speaking, a different combination of characteristics is provided for indoor and outdoor footwear categories.
Indoor footwear include various types of socks, slippers, moccasins, slipper boots, and such types of softer and less durable footwear. Typically, characteristics of indoor footwear include some combination of comfort, warmth and appearance. In addition, it generally is desirable for indoor footwear to have a soft bottom, so as not to scuff, scratch, or otherwise damage, hardwood or similar indoor floor surfaces. As a result, most indoor footwear is manufactured entirely of soft fabrics and other soft materials.
Outdoor footwear, on the other hand, generally needs to be capable of accommodating harsher surfaces and environments. Outdoor footwear include, for example, a variety of dress footwear, casual footwear, tennis footwear, running footwear, work footwear, boots, sandals, thongs and sneakers. Typically, characteristics of outdoor footwear include relatively stronger and more durable materials, such as natural and/or synthetic leather, rubber and/or durable fabrics. The sole of outdoor footwear generally must be very strong and durable in order to protect the wearer's foot from rough or jagged ground surfaces.
The differences in the desired properties of indoor footwear versus outdoor footwear, as well as the differences among the various subcategories, conventionally result in specific footwear satisfactory for only a single purpose.